Thrown in the lion's den
by TTigerz
Summary: The war was two years ago and Hay Lin is doing well. She got back in W.I.T.C.H., though some times it was still strained. But more importantly, she found a lover. But their romance was forbidden due to the crimes she committed. Will they manage to keep their relationship or will it fall due to the family's hatred? Story request. Hay LinxLexvan's OC
1. Chapter 1 Wedding party and secret love

**Thrown in the lion's den**

**Chapter 1 Wedding party and secret love**

*Cling. Cling. Cling.*

The whole table turned silent. All looked up to see Will standing up, looking with a big smile over the whole table before her eyes settled on the two at the head of the table. Matt and Mandy grinned at her and Matt took Mandy's hand, on which she wore a beautiful diamond ring.

"Matt, after all this time and through all the hardships you went through, one of which was being in a relationship with me..."

This caused a round of chuckles from all those present. Caleb blushed a bit and Irma had to slap her hand for her mouth not to blurt something out as well.

"You finally found the courage to ask this lovely young lady's hand." Will continued, a mischievous twinkling in her eyes and a smile on her lips. "After the war and after a year of rehab, we sit here now to celebrate your engagement. Mandy never forgot you and never left your side and it all turned to this moment. I toast on your future together!"

She raised her glass and everyone at the table followed her example.

"To Matt and Mandy! May your future be happy and remember, we can babysit your seven kids if you need some time alone." Will said, her grin not wavering.

This caused everyone to look in shock at Will, before looking at Matt and Mandy. Both their faces expressed shock and slowly reddened while they looked at each other. Only when Will couldn't stop herself and let out a giggle, they realized it was a joke. The guests all broke down in laughter, while Matt threw his napkin at Will, who caught it and waved at him with it.

"That wasn't funny Silvermane!" Matt called through the rumour. "I actually had a heart attack!"

"You should know I can't look into the future, Mattie-boy!" Will said. "Only you can live it!"

She heaved her glass again and stuck her tongue out at the engaged couple.

"Live a long life, you two." She said, which was followed by a round of applause as well as multiple giggles from the other guests.

The couple let it slide and heaved their glasses as well, grinning and thanking the others for coming. Dinner started and soon groups were made around the table. The kids sat together, the girls telling Lillian, Chris, Terry, Kerry and Maqi about their latest mission, while the women grouped with Mandy and the men grouped with Matt.

"No way! She actually helped you?" Chris asked, his eyes widened.

Georgi nodded.

"Yeah. I was wounded and the others too tired to help me. So she actually let me ride on her back."

Lillian shook her head.

"I can't believe it, Hay Lin actually helped you."

Natasha shrugged.

"She did say we shouldn't think much of it, as well as that she only wanted to free the others."

"Why didn't she sing the tune?" Terry questioned.

The girls all looked at each other, wondering what they should say. Hay Lin did tell them that she would at least haunt them if they told it to anyone, but luckily for them, both Chris and Lillian started to snicker.

"Really now?" Lillian asked with a grin. "Hay Lin can't sing. It's horrible and off key."

This caught the others grinning as well and the girls smiling at Lillian, who'd winked at them.

"So...What happened afterwards?" Maqi asked.

"Well, we still didn't find the Horn of Hypnos but..." Natasha started.

At the other side, the women were talking happily with each other. And the first thing they did was, of course, check out Mandy's ring.

"It's beautiful!" Cornelia purred, looking at the ring. "Real diamond and not a small one either!"

Mandy blushed while the others praised her ring as well.

"Wow, you're really lucky." Alchemy said with a grin. "I mean, Matt really saved up for that one."

"I bet he's broke now." Irma said with a grin, which made Mandy punch her a little.

"But you can see he cares deeply for you." Samantha Vanders, wife of Sam Vanders, said with a grin.

"I know." Mandy said with a blush. "And I care for him just as much."

"You better, little missy!" Cornelia said with a grin. "That guy went through a lot and breaking his heart is not an option."

"I know. I know." Mandy said, her gaze falling on the ring on her finger. "I know."

A short silence fell in the group in which the girls looked at each other, not knowing what to say now. Luckily, Alchemy knew an option.

"Oh yeah, guys. Martin and I were thinking of handing the restaurant to Hay Lin in a couple of days." Alchemy said, hoping to get a new conversation started.

The effect was immediate. Samantha and Mandy smiled, though both were still a bit troubled by the idea of Hay Lin being in charge of anything. Will, Cornelia, Irma and Taranee looked surprised, but delighted, seeing that they were currently the only ones (save from their husbands) who spoke regularly with Hay Lin and returned to being friends. Leona Vanders, wife of Malcolm Vanders, didn't seem too pleased with it. Hay Lin had been the one to torture her husband and he still wore the mark on his eye. It had always been a painful reminder to her that she'd almost lost her husband. Sure, seeing that Hay Lin received enough trust to get her restaurant back did mean that she had perhaps already redeemed herself, so Leona just nodded and smiled. She would wait and see how things would go. No reason to judge now and to be fair, Hay Lin had suffered a lot as well.

"That's great!" Will said. "At least she gets to have some work as well! I can't stand it that she keeps grinning when I'm working."

"Will, you're running Simultech here in Heatherfield, it's your own fault. Besides, you've got my man pretty deep into it, along with the rest of his family." Cornelia said with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll say." Samantha said. "You've been calling Sam at the most unreasonable hours."

"Yeah, same with Angelo. You've got no idea how many times we got cosy before that god awful phone rang. Unplugging it is not an option, by the way." Cornelia said, glaring at Will who looked innocently.

"What?" She said, though her smirk betrayed her. "I would never do that. By accident."

This caused the others to laugh while both Samantha and Cornelia glared Will to death.

Meanwhile, the men were discussing a lot as well. Of course there had been the first round of congratulations and jokes on being married. Both Angelo and Caleb swore that they hadn't had a single calm night without their women asking or demanding something from them while Nigel and Martin had said they'd been suffering under their wives' demands during shopping, but Matt could easily see through them as either lies or blown up stories. After that they'd talked a bit about the war, which still lay heavy on both Matt as well as Malcolm. Leonas and Marcus had been trying to cheer them up and soon they started to talk about their jobs.

"Working at Simultech isn't that bad, right guys?" Malcolm said with a grin.

Angelo, Sam and Leonas nodded with a grin as well.

"If you don't mind having Will bossing you around." Leonas said with a grin.

"Or being called at the most untimely moments, although I think she does that on purpose." Angelo added, getting chuckles from the others.

"See it like this, you guys don't have to learn the ways of a complete planet to do your job." Marcus said while making a face. "Reading a clock with four hands is not just difficult, but impossible!"

Caleb grinned and patted him on the back while Phobos merely chuckled.

"Is the clock of Metamoor too much for our Consort?" He questioned, getting a glare from Marcus.

"Says the guy who screamed the whole neighbourhood together while watching your first movie in the cinema." Marcus retaliated, causing Phobos to blush momentarily before glaring at Marcus.

"Well.."

"Guys, guys!" Angelo said, stopping the two. "Remember, we're at a party, no fighting."

Marcus and Phobos both stopped their glare wars while crossing their arms and huffing. Both Caleb and Angelo gave Matt an apologetic look, who just grinned at them.

"Don't worry." He said with a grin. "It's good to see that the royal family of Metamoor is getting along."

This got him two dark glares from Phobos and Marcus, but he couldn't help but laugh. How childish could one be at this age?

The night continued with more joking and other activities. The women had joined their men somewhere in the night and Georgi played a song she'd studied for the occasion. Afterwards the men were, unwillingly, pulled into the early wedding plans of the women. They had no clue what to say but all of them sensed they could better nod. Well all of them except for Matt. He seemed to have an opinion about his own wedding and noticed the warnings of the other guys too late. The women attacked him like vultures and the others merely winced, remembering when they'd tried to voice their opinion when it came to their wedding.

During all the commotion, a single guest left the party. He'd said his goodbyes to Mandy and Matt, of which Matt merely nodded while still getting a preach to why roses should be placed in the bouquets at the wedding instead of tulips. Leonas smiled as he stepped outside into the evening. It was already 11 P.M. and he'd promised to visit her as well. Leonas stared back at the lively house behind him. He wondered if he'd ever have such a party and if people would come if they'd found out who his wife could be.

He shrugged it off, seeing that a wedding with him as groom was something which was pretty far away, and started walking, if not a voice had stopped him.

"Going so soon?"

Leonas turned around, surprised to find Angelo standing behind him.

"Yeah." He said, a blush creeping up and he was glad the impending darkness was hiding it. "I promised to come by tonight."

"You're going to see a 'certain' somebody, aren't you?" Angelo asked, his arms crossed.

"Are you going to stop me?" Leonas inquired.

"No." Angelo replied calmly. "Everyone deserves a second chance, but all I want to say is, come clean soon. Cause I've got the feeling things may go wrong if you don't."

Leonas made a face and shook his head.

"Angelo, there are not many people who actually appreciate her. You and I are perhaps the only ones of our family…"

"Taranee accepts her." Angelo interrupted.

"Blood family." Leonas remarked, getting a nod from his cousin. "I…I don't want her to feel rejection. Not again. I know pain also contributes to healing, but hasn't she suffered?"

Angelo looked with a pained expression and Leonas. Truth be told, he didn't mind Leonas's taste in women, but not many people were that lenient. And yes, she had suffered as well, perhaps more than Angelo knew.

"I don't know." He then answered. "But all I ask you is to keep my warning in mind. And tell her I said hi."

Leonas grinned and waved at his cousin.

"Thanks, I will." He said before stalking off.

Angelo watched how Leonas walked away. He couldn't help but feel slightly troubled. He hoped that his cousin would come clean soon before a rift in his family would appear.

"He's gone to a 'certain' friend?"

Angelo shouldn't have been surprised to find Will appearing from the shadows.

"How long have you been watching?"

"_I_ watch always." She replied with a grin. "But I only saw him leave."

Angelo sighed a bit frustrated and went through his hair. He looked at Will who was standing in front of the door and waited for an answer.

"Yeah. Do you know how this will end?" Angelo asked.

Will sighed herself and looked to where Leonas had disappeared.

"As I told Matt and Mandy already, I cannot look into the future. Not the one that will follow our flow of time. We can only wait and hope Leonas takes your advice before it is too late." She replied, sounding frustrated herself.

"I hear you're optimistic tonight."

"Half a bottle of wine and a complete discussion on wedding gowns will do that to you."

The two laughed and returned to the house, while still thinking about Leonas.  
Meanwhile Leonas had parked his car in front of the Silver Dragon. He straightened his clothing and closed the door of the car, before knocking on the door of the Silver Dragon. Within minutes the door opened, revealing a woman around the age of 24 with an Asian background. Her long black hair was gracefully tied into two buns and she wore a simple blue blouse with a white vest. A long yellow skirt with colourful beads hanging on the end of her rope belt and a pair of high-heeled shoes made him take a double look. She herself gave him an amused grin before she closed the door.

"Leonas, you're catching flies." She said, though he could hear she was pleased by his surprise.

"How couldn't I? You look gorgeous, Hay Lin."

Hay Lin blushed and he took her hand, brushing a kiss. She took his chin up and kissed him on the mouth, which made him grin. Hay Lin had always been impatient and he liked to tease her a bit.

"How was the party?" She asked as he opened the door for her.

"A bit of a drag." He lied.

Hay Lin stopped him from closing the door and gave him a demanding look. He could still see some of the coldness she'd harboured during the war, but it was nearly pushed away by her disbelieve as well as her humour. He liked her twinkling eyes more than her cold stare.

"Leonas…" She started and he sighed. Even without her powers, Hay Lin seemed to be good in seeing through lies.

"It was fun." He said and he could see Hay Lin smile. It was a sad smile and he could see guilt bubbling up in her eyes.

He crouched and looked right at her, placing a hand on her knee. She looked at him and he could see her struggle to control her emotions. It was a bit scary how well she could hide them, but he could let her be herself.

'Listen, in time you'll be there too. Both Matt and Mandy appreciated your gift." He said, getting a new smile on her face.

"Thanks… I hope I didn't damp the mood, even when I wasn't there." She said darkly.

"Don't worry. Matt made the mistake of having an opinion on how the wedding should be. It caused for an interesting argument between men and women." Leonas said.

Hay Lin had to laugh at that and Leonas smiled.

"Come on." He said before closing her door and getting into the car himself. "I've got something nice planned."

_**[A/N] End of chapter 1. Lexvan, I hope this goes according to your wishes! We now see that Leonas is in a relationship with Hay Lin. Wow! Well, let's see how that works out!**_

_**Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2 Finding out

**Chapter 2 Finding out**

"Welcome to the Silver Dragon, may I take your order?"

"Aren't you the new owner?"

Hay Lin smiled and nodded while she took the order. She turned around and walked to the kitchen, where Martin was standing.

"House special for table four!" She told him, causing him to nod.

"Coming right up!"

Even though this wasn't any different from the days before, Hay Lin did feel different. About a week ago, when Leonas came by after his visit to Matt's and Mandy's engagement party, had been one of the best nights ever. They went watching the stars, like she used to do with Eric many years ago. It had hurt her a lot when he'd taken her there the first time, because it brought back a lot of memories she'd rather forgot, but now she enjoyed it. Leonas didn't explain the stars to her, but they merely lay on the ground sometimes pointing out one particular star and enjoying the presence of the other.  
Sure they had discussed to stop keeping their relationship hidden, which had dampened the mood a bit. They still weren't sure what to do, but it wasn't the date that got her in such a good spirits even a week later. No, it was a few days after the perfect date. Alchemy and Martin were at her room at an ungodly hour, but their reason made Hay Lin forget it was 6 A.M.  
They'd deemed her responsible enough to own the restaurant and made her the owner of her own family restaurant. It was one of those few times she actually felt extremely giddy and happy. In fact, that day she'd been whistling non-stop, scaring Irma when she came by to grab a bite to eat. Though when she found out why Hay Lin had been whistling, she started beat-boxing along and the two ended in a scenario which reminded them of many years ago.

After the best news ever, Hay Lin decided to make some changes. Her restaurant started to regain its old reputation and more and more people came in. Which meant she did not only need to hire more people, something which seemed to be difficult seeing that she was rather picky on who to hire, but she also needed to expand. She'd decided to move out of her house and use the first floor as well for the restaurant. She just needed to find an apartment and sign the contracts.

She hadn't told anyone about the expansion or her moving out, safe for Alchemy and Martin, and she couldn't wait to tell the others about it, Leonas in particular. She wondered what he would think of it all, or what he would think when he found out that she had renamed the Silver Dragon.

"Hay Lin, the kid at table seven wants chop sticks, can you bring them to him?" Alchemy yelled to her, snapping Hay Lin out of her musings.

"Yeah, yeah!" Hay Lin replied, bringing the pair of sticks to the young man.

It was funny to see how he struggled to use them and due to her impatience, she ended up showing him how to use them. The boy smiled at her and Hay Lin returned the smile. A years ago she wouldn't have done that, but now that her life was back on track, she couldn't help but smile. She'd truly forgotten how good life was.

**...**

Leonas sighed. Last week he'd been at the Silver Dragon, but after that he just didn't have the time. Will had given him a big assignment to design a certain computer chip which could identify people by their DNA and Malcolm had been asking him to help with him moving to Sesamo, where he could work in the Simultech branch they had there, which was also taking a lot of his time. Malcolm and his wife and kids were now crashing at Angelo's place but they needed a new place to stay. Add Matt's pleads for help concerning his wedding to the mix and you have one busy week and Leonas had the nasty feeling he would be this busy for months to come. He silently wondered if this was the Oracle's way of either break up with Hay Lin or to force him into telling it to everyone.

"I might be mean, I'm not evil."

Leonas blinked and found he'd been staring at his computer screen. He looked up to see Will glaring at him. He gave her a sheepish smile while she dropped a big load of papers on his desk.

"What are those?" He asked.

"The papers you asked your secretary for." Will replied dully. "You've asked her to get you the initial plans as well as any adaptations to any and all DNA recognizing techniques. About four hours ago."

"Oh..." Leonas replied, looking at the clock. It was already 10 P.M. and most of the building was already empty. How had he not noticed this? "Why are you bringing me those?"

Will let out an exasperated sigh and sat in the chair across his desk.

"Your secretary came by and practically begged me to do so, seeing that she had a date. She even went as far as to offer to work a full day without pay." She said amused.

"But why now? I mean, it can't be that difficult to find those papers?" Leonas argued.

At this Will gave him a deadpanned look.  
"She had those papers within twenty minutes." She replied. "But you were off to the dream world when she wanted to deliver them. And seeing that she didn't want to be rude she took the papers to her office and did her job the rest of the day, being sure you would come and pick them up."

"Why didn't she left them at her desk?"

"You said something along the lines of: Deliver me those papers and you can go home, but not before that." Will replied annoyed. "And may I remind you that I will take her salary from yours? Overworking your secretary isn't something I like. Especially not when you aren't working at all!"

Leonas gave her an annoyed look, which she returned. In the distance they could hear a phone ring and Will sighed annoyed.

"Well, my work isn't done yet, but you can better go." She said as she got up. "And please, take your head with you tomorrow. If I find you again daydreaming for a full day, we're going to have a talk."

"I wasn't daydreaming!" Leonas called after as Will out of his office and towards her own.

"Tell that to Angelo, who had been trying to get your attention for fifteen minutes!" Will called back before entering her office and closing the door.

Leonas grumbled annoyed and started to clean his desk. He found that he had received a text and when he checked his phone, it wasn't one but ten texts, either from Angelo, Malcolm or his secretary. He sighed, thinking that he perhaps should take a few days off to calm down. Immediately a text from Will came, telling him exactly why he couldn't do that without being risked getting fired.

He sighed and tossed the papers in one of his drawers. Let it never be said that his boss favoured friends or family. He glanced once more over his desk, finding it completely clean and he turned to take his coat from the coat rack and called his goodbyes through the empty hall, where he could hear a muffled reply from Will. With that he stepped into the elevator and within in minutes his was outside, where a fresh breeze blew and the sun still shone.

His stomach rumbled as he went to the garage to get his car. A small smile played on his lips. Around this time, both Martin and Alchemy would leave the restaurant and other waiters would take their place. Which meant there was no one would could rat him out if he made a surprise visit, right? And it wouldn't be suspicious, seeing that he was hungry and it was dinner time after all.

…

"Thank you for eating at the Elemental Dragon."

The people smiled at her and Hay Lin closed the door behind them. She then took the first chair she could find and sat down, sighing in relief. Lisa, the waitress who had the night shift and replaced Alchemy, smiled at her as she came out of the kitchen with two bowls of Chow mien. She placed one in front of Hay Lin, who nodded as a thanks.

"It was pretty busy, wasn't it?" Lisa asked with a grin. "I've never seen so many people here."

"I did." Hay Lin said with a grin. "Years ago."

The two remained silent, in which they ate their dinner. Even though it had been busy throughout the day, now no one was left. Which gave Hay Lin and Lisa a peaceful time to eat while the cook cleaned up in the kitchen.

"Why did you decide to change the name?" Lisa suddenly asked.

Hay Lin's face darkened and Lisa looked down. She'd never met Hay Lin before, even if they only differed a year, but she from the moment she met her, she knew Hay Lin was a troubled person. Especially in the beginning when the restaurant reopened. Lisa had seen her get angry at customers and even curse and threaten them, but seeing that both Alchemy and Martin ignored it, she didn't say much. She never had to work with her around that time. But things changed around Christmas two years ago. When Lisa returned to the restaurant Hay Lin was still cold, but it seemed as if she tried to be better. She still snarled at five young girls, but other than that she had brightened considerably.  
But now that Hay Lin's face darkened, Lisa couldn't help but think that she was going to be threatened or that Hay Lin would curse and yell at her. Instead a tired sigh escaped her new boss' lips.

"It's more because the old name held a certain memory I'd rather forget." Hay Lin replied softly.

"I think the new name is lovely."

Both Lisa and Hay Lin turned around, finding that someone had sneaked into the restaurant. He was African-American with long dreads and dressed in a rather neat suit. Lisa had seem him a couple of times before and Hay Lin always brightened up when she saw him, especially in the last few months.  
With that in mind she eyed Hay Lin, who started to smile the longer she looked at the man. Lisa caught the unspoken hint and took her and Hay Lin's bowl.

"Miss Lin, I trust you can handle this yourself?" She asked politely, causing the man to chuckle and Hay Lin to blink in surprise.

With a nod Lisa left, walking into the kitchen to give the cook the latest rumours about their boss' relationship.

…

"Miss Lin?" Leonas questioned with a grin. "That has been a long time since people called you that."

Hay Lin's smile dropped immediately and he could see the ghost of her past fleeting behind her eyes. Yet she managed to smile again, albeit a sad one.

"At least now it's not because they are afraid." She replied, getting from her chair and walking up to him. "So, how may I help you, Mister Vanders?"

Leonas didn't miss the small sarcasm but he grinned nonetheless. Hay Lin brought him to a table and gave him the menu. He didn't have to order, seeing that she disappeared and reappeared with a dish of Kung Pao chicken and a beer. She placed the plate and drink in front of him and went to sit opposite of him.

"How was your day?" Leonas asked with a grin as he started to eat.

"Well enough." Hay Lin replied, sounding bored. "I managed to sign some contracts."

"Oh?" Leonas asked, raising an eyebrow. "What kind of contracts?"

Hay Lin flashed him a mischievous smile, which caused Leonas to involuntarily swallow his food and back a bit away. She rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair, placing her fingertips against each other.

"Hay Lin, you're creeping me out." Leonas said, which caused Hay Lin to laugh. Not the cold laugh he'd thought she would do, but a jovial laugh.

"Don't worry." She snickered. "I just wanted to expand the restaurant."

Leonas placed his cutlery down and looked flabbergasted at her, while Hay Lin flashed him an innocent smile.

"No way." He finally said.

"Way." Hay Lin replied.

Without thinking about the consequences and believing they were all alone, Leonas reached forward and kissed Hay Lin her mouth, to which she fully answered. It would have taken longer if they hadn't heard a muffled scream from outside.

"WHAT?"

Hay Lin and Leonas stopped their kiss in surprise and looked outside of the window besides them. Their eyes widened in shock, fear and surprise as they found Malcolm staring at them from outside, wearing the same expression as they did, though it held one more emotion extra. Betrayal.

_**[A/N] Oooooooooooh... That was not expected! Malcolm now knows about the relationship...or at least, he knows Leonas kissed Hay Lin. What will happen next? I can tell you this, he's not exactly happy with the fact that his cousin is all cuddly with Hay Lin.  
Stay tuned for the next chapter!  
Review!**_

_**Ps. Sorry for the short chapter, but I couldn't make more out of it. Perhaps the next chapter will be bigger.**_


End file.
